Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) - James Graham's Style - Preview Clip 2: The Bayou.
Here is preview clip two of James Graham's Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) on his first installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot Pirates Transcript *Narrator: Meanwhile, the pirates' prison ship... Slaves now on board: 22,730. (the pirates' prison ship is shown. We go inside and see someone walking past Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney, who have just got their legs arms fixed by someone, who trips over and lands on the ground) *Dennis: Ouch! Okay, you'll pay for that, soldier. You'll see. (walks forward) *Devious Diesel: Who dares disturb me? *Dennis: Your horribleness, he... has made it to the swamps. *Devious Diesel: WHAT?! You incompetent imbecile! Grrrrrrrrrr! Send the warships and destroy him. He must not get his grubby hands on the four masks. (laughs evilly, takes out an orange lum, and eats it. Several trains like The Toonerville Trolley Ahoy train, Penelope Pitstop opening scene train, The Evergreen 504, Pocket Watch train, Last Train to Oblivion trains go out to look for Agent Thomas, until one of them, the Babysitter Blues train engine, enters the Bayou to see Agent Thomas hop on a floating barrel, which takes him over to another platform after he shoots two bombs, and when he grabs a green lum, he hops onto another platform, grabbing two red lums and shooting a cage to get two yellow lums. He hops onto a floating barrel, which takes him across, and when he shoots two more flying bombs, he hops onto the next platform, grabbing five yellow lums. Agent Thomas grabs and a green lum, sees the Good, The Bad, and the Tigger Train go by, shoots a pirahna and a switch to activate the bridge and flies down onto the bridge and runs across onto the next bridge, grabbing four more yellow lums, before climbing up a ladder, grabbing a green lum, and shooting a cage to free a purple lum, and as he kicks Den into the sea, Agent Thomas swings onto the purple lum, jumps onto a floating barrel, which takes him across to the waterfall, and while he shoots Bulgy, Elizabeth, and the Horrid Lorries, Agent Thomas collects five more yellow lums, and hops onto the bridge, grabbing a green lum and two red lums, as the Home Is Where The Home Is train goes by. He shoots a cage to get two more yellow lums, flies down, grabbing four more yellow lums and a green lum, hurries across the next bridge, and goes onto the platform, grabbing four more yellow lums. He shoots a purple lum and hides in area and shoots a cage to get two more yellow lums until he hides when the Sawdust and Toonsil train goes by) *S.C.Ruffey's Voice: He must be around here. *Dennis's Voice: S.C.Ruffey, I was thinking. *S.C.Ruffey's Voice: Now, S.C.Ruffey, don't start that again. *Dennis's Voice: Well, what if Thomas goes down the river, so as not to leave his tracks? *S.C.Ruffey's Voice: Oh, Dennis, you fool. Agent Thomas is not that smart. (as the ship leaves, Agent Thomas hops onto the bridge, hurries across, grabbing four more yellow lums, stops, turns back, shoots another cage, grabbing two more yellow lums, and hurries through the darkness to the next area) *(Meanwhile, at the prison ship...) *Devious Diesel: Dang! I'm still surrounded by incompetents. Now I'll never be able to stop Thomas. (S.C.Ruffey arrives) *S.C.Ruffey: Admiral! I've returned with more than 5,000 slaves. *Devious Diesel: Ah! Officer S.C.Ruffey, I knew you'd come at the right time. (laughs evilly and clears his throat) Now, I have a mission for you, a special mission. *S.C.Ruffey: (takes out his two lightsabers, one orange in his right hand and one black in his left hand) Killing is my pleasure. Command and your will shall be done. *Devious Diesel: I want you to bring me the body of this confounded Agent Thomas. *S.C.Ruffey: It is as good as done. (runs forward, swinging his lightsabers, jumping in the air, and switching them off when he enters the engine of his 4-4-2 engine No. 68, which whistles and departs. Devious Diesel laughs evilly) *Devious Diesel: You aren't long for this world now, Agent Thomas. Officer S.C.Ruffey and his guards will make very fine scrap of you! Category:James Graham